Chestnuts Burning
by Kalysia
Summary: A Christmas Eve party is meant to loosen everyone up for the holidays. Will it work, or will it just make things worse?
1. Holidays and Workaholics

Disclaimers: None of the SVU characters of mine, except for Michelle Mendicez. References to other shows are meant as a crossover, but nothing heavy.  
  
Author's Note: I realize that you might not like Michelle Mendicez being this this story, but I hope that you don't find her to be a Mary Sue. I've never had any complaints about her being one in any of my other stories, but, you never know, right? Reviews are greatly appreciated, and graciously accepted!

* * *

The squad room was jumping that morning, alive with laughter at the prospect of the days quickly approaching festivities; it was the Christmas Eve, and there was a huge party planned for the evening. Everyone was looking forward to it, and no one had turned down his or her invitation.  
  
Elliot was talking with Fin about how much of a fight he had had to put up in order to get Kathy and the kids to come. Although Elizabeth and Kathleen loved the idea, Dickie didn't, for some unknown reason, and Kathy rarely ever wanted _anything_ to do with _anyone_ that her husband worked with. Finally, however, Kathy had given in to the idea of getting out this Chrsitmas Eve, and, who knew? Maybe she would actually have a little fun. Fin had a good laugh about it, thanking a higher power that he didn't have to go through the drama of "the wife and kids".  
  
John, the workaholic, was hunched over his work, which consisted of an unsolved murder case from 1995. He was, for some reason, determined to link the case to several other, more recent murders on the Upper East Side. The Unit had since put the guy responsible for the more recent killings securely, or so they all hoped, behind bars. "_God bless DNA_," John had thought to himself the day that the lab tests had come back with a positive match of the fluids at the crime scene to the blood of Ryan Kelner. If they hadn't put the guy away, John was convinced that he would have gone out of his mind.  
  
"John, it's Christmas Eve," came a feminine voice, "and the guy is already in there for life." John looked up from his work, and saw, standing before him, the only face that he hadn't seen that morning. It was the new Detective, Michelle Mendicez, on loan from the Farmington District of Los Angeles, California. She had a cup of coffee in her hand, which had been stretched out toward toward John. He took the cup, and gave a quick smile.  
  
"I know," he sighed. "I just want to make sure that we didn't miss anything."  
  
Michelle's first response was reaching out her hand, and flipping the file before John shut. "You've been at that file for three weeks. Every chance you get, you look at that file. You read it. You study it. Hell, I'll bet you can recite most of it from memory by now." She looked at him, knowing that the kind of strain that John was putting on himself mentally was not good; her last partner had done just that, and was now laying in a cemetery. Michelle just didn't want to see that happen to John.  
  
John just nodded. "Yeah, well, this sick son of a bitch had better not get out on any technicality, or I will be all too happy to oblige him a death sentence, courtesy of yours truly."  
  
"I wouldn't doubt it," Michelle frowned. She looked around the squad room, trying to locate several people; she found Olivia by the coffee pot, right where she had left her, talking with Alex Cabot. Someone had obviously said, or done, something funny, because the two were almost on the floor, rolling with laughter. Her sights quickly shifted to her right, where Cragen was talking with Dr. Huang. She couldn't make out just what they were saying, but she knew it involved a recent case.  
  
"You going to that party tonight?" Michelle was startled by John's voice, coming from his seat beside where she stood. It took a minute for his question to register in her head.  
  
"Uh," she stammered. "Yeah, I am. Sounded like fun. That's enough for me. How about you?"  
  
John shrugged. "Don't have a reason to, but, I suppose that I might as well." He turned his head back to the stack of files that sat on his desk. He hoped that he could snag one from the pile, right off the top, without Michelle noticing it; she would have a fit if she caught him doing any more work, especially today. John had never put stock in the holidays, Christmas especially. To him, holidays and festivities were just another way for the government to force it's way into your piggy bank, plain and simple.  
  
As he slid the top folder off of the pile, silently, Michelle caught his moevements out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"Put the damn work away, John!" she laughed, slamming her hand down on the file. "It's Christmas Eve! The snow is falling, and Christmas is in the air."  
  
"All I smell Santa Clause, burning his shorts on my previously lit fireplace, as he attempts to get his fat ass down my chimney," John quipped, as he slapped on a grin.  
  
Michelle was ready with a come back. "One, Santa doesn't wear shorts. He wears pants."  
  
"Shows how little I really care about it."  
  
"And two," she continued, "you live in a New York apartment building, John. You're lucky to have _heat_ this time of the year, let alone a chimney!"  
  
John shrugged again. He didn't really care much that it was the time of year to be overcome with joy. All he wanted to was to make it home alive, so that he could wake up the next morning, and begin fearing for his life all over again, not go gallavanting off into the night, laughing and joking around, and having fun. That just wasn't his usual Christmas Eve.  
  
"What the hell," he began. "I guess that the routine that I call Christmas could come to a hault this one year."  
  
"That's the spirit," Michelle encouraged, as she turned to walk back to Olivia and Alex, but not before playfully patting John on the head.  
  
John just sat there, as he felt her hand on his head. There was nothing more irritating to him than being patted on the head like a little puppy. He caught Michelle's laughter at the look on his face. It was amazing; he could hear her all the way over from the coffee pot. He raised an eyebrow, as he stared in her direction. She quickly looked away, apparently not wanting John to see that she was laughing at him.  
  
"_Too late for that_," John thought to himself, as he continued to stare. Thinking back on the last few months, since Michelle had arrived, John considered how far they all had come. On her first day, Michelle had made some pretty big mistakes, as far as New York City was concerned. She acted like she was still in Los Angeles, as part of the Strike Team, or whatever it was down there. She hadn't seemed to care about police brutality, he remembered, thinking about the first case that she had worked with them.  
  
A six year old girl had gone missing, and Michelle had whacked the first and only suspect at the time with the back of her handgun. Cragen had chewed her out for it, saying that this was neither the place nor time for any "Gestapo tactics" that she may have picked up and found necessary to use in L.A. John had agreed with that one thing, that it wasn't the time to be assaulting the bad guys, not while little Evelyn was still missing.  
  
They eventually found the girl, by a tip that Elliot and Olivia had followed up on. Some creep had her and three other little girls tied up in his basement. The guy had run them all over God's creation, until Fin had finally cornered and, eventually, tackled him. It had just been one of those cases where the L.A. street tactics were not of any use to the SVU.  
  
John really didn't like Michelle at that point; she had rubbed him the wrong way from the start, being just too showy and out there for a cop. He knew that he wsn't the only one who wasn't fond of the brunette; she and Elliot had gotten into more than one minour conflict over trivial things, but neither would ever give into the idea that maybe, just _maybe_, the other person was right. Sometimes, he was right, and sometimes she was right. The fact that they argued over anything and everything really got at Cragen, too. He said that he wasn't going to put up with two of his detectives always being at each others' throats. John found it all very funny, at times, but knew that there was no place for their bickering to be appreciated in the work place.  
  
While she did have some problems fitting in, she wasn't completely bad. The one thing about her that John _did_ appreciate was her dedication to what she did. While she didn't put in the long, endless hours of paperwork that John did, Michelle was completely driven to get her job done, and get it done right. It wasn't a rare quality in those that he worked with, not by any means, but it was still one of those things that he picked up on and respected.  
  
However, as the months went by, Michelle had settled down a bit, quite a bit, and things had begun to run a little more smoothly for everyone. John had come to give the new detective credit for her abilities as a cop, and a detective, not just dwelling on what she did wrong. Now, six months later, everyone seemed to be getting along rather well, so very strange for them, especially on a holiday.  
  
John was snapped out of his mid day banter of thoughts, by the unmistakable sound of feminine laughter. He looked back up at the three by the coffee pot, and noticed that they were all looking and laughing in his general direction.  
  
"What's so funny?" John asked, a little irritated. He continued to watch, as Alex reached behind her for something, her laughter never ceasing. She walked over to John's desk, and held out a napkin for him. Pointing to his mouth, Alex almost began to choke on her laughter.  
  
"Next time, John, watch what you chew on!" She turned, and went back to Olivia and Michelle, who were also still in heavy contentment, apparently having a good laugh at his expense. He brought the napikin up to where Alex had been pointing, and swiped it across his mouth. When he brought it back down, he saw a stain of black. The pen that he didn't even know he had been chewing on had exploded, and the ink had gotten all over the place.  
  
"Oh, sh -," John began, but stopped himself, realizing that everyone in the squad room was looking in his direction. He got up out of his chair, and headed for the bathroom to wash the ink out of his mouth. It was going to be a long rest of the day, no doubt full of jokes and people mimicking his situation, trying to get a laugh or two out of him. Well, it was Christmas Eve, and jokes were just not on his list of things to accept today. It was the season of giving, not accepting, and anyone planning to humiliate him further would be getting a surprise; John would be getting into the spirit of giving, and be giving _anyone_ who tried _anything_ a swift kick in the ass.

* * *

Authors Note: Well, that was one _long_ chapter for me! I've never written anything that long before! Now, I look forward to reviews, which will decide whether or not I post the rest of the chapters. If you like it, I will continue. If not, well, you'll have to visit my website to read the rest!


	2. Holiday Hell

Disclaimers: None of the SVU characters of mine, axcept for Michelle Mendicez. References to other shows are meant as a crossover, but nothing heavy.  
  
Author's Note: Okay, so chapter two came quicker than what I had expected. I was just on a roll today, I guess. Well, I hope that you enjoy this chapter, so, here it is! Enjoy!  
  
The rest of the day had flown by; no new cases had come in, and, to everyones' surprise, Cragen had let them go early. John had pushed to stay, to "finish up some paperwork", but Cragen had told him that if he didn't get his butt out of the building, he would have security drag him out. John had then mumbled something about a holiday conspiracy, which everyone brushed aside, and they all exited the squad room.  
  
"See you later," Alex called to Olivia, as she attempted to hail a cab. The two had decided to drive to the party together, get drunk, and then walk as far as they could before they would need a taxi.  
  
"Want a ride?" Olivia asked, hating to see Alex take yet another cab back to work.  
  
Alex just shook her head. "Nah, I've got to go back to the office and grab a few things before I leave."  
  
"Alright." Olivia shook her head, and sighed. Just another hopeless workaholic. Grinning, Olivia called to everyone else, "I'm gonna' go home, get some stuff ready. I'll see you all in about..." she looked at her watch. "In about three hours!" Everyone chorused in their "see ya'"s, and stood on the sidewalk, just talking for a few minutes longer.  
  
"So, Elliot," John spoke up, as shuffled his feet. "The whole family coming tonight?" It was general conversation, and John genuinely seemed to be interested.  
  
Elliot nodded. "Yeah, everyone but Maureen. She won't be in until tomorrow." Elliot shuddered at the sudden feeling of cold that he was experiencing. It hadn't been bad for a December day, until about noon, when it had begun to snow. The flakes were landing anywhere and everywhere, melting on exposed skin, becoming cold dropplets of water. "God, you think it could stop snowing for just one whole day," Elliot smiled, looking up at the sky.  
  
"No such luck," John sighed. "That would take away the meaning of Christmas." Fin laughed at his partner's comment.  
  
"My nephew seems to think that the meaning of Christmas is opening lots of presents on Christmas morning." He grinned, and turned to his right. "Michelle, you got any family around here?"  
  
Michelle, who had her head in the same position as Elliot had his, looking up at the sky, was jerked back to the conversation. "Um, no, not really," she hurridly answered. She pulled her jacket up around her neck, as if she were trying to hold onto it with her life, trying to sink into it, hide behind it. John noticed, and became curious. Before he could say anything, Michelle was beginning to back away. "I'm gonna' go. I've got a few things to do, so, I'll catch you guys later."  
  
"Bye," Elliot and Fin called. John had something else to add.  
  
"You walking?" he yelled after her. She spun around, and nodded her head.  
  
"Yeah, why?" she asked, her voice a combination of suspicion and defensiveness.  
  
"Want a ride?" John offered, as sincerely as he could. If he had a car, he sure as hell didn't want to see anyone walking home. "I'd be happy to do it. Like you say, it's the season of giving!" He smiled at Michelle, who just laughed.  
  
"Eh, what the hell." Michelle did a half walk, half run back to the huddled mass of the unit. "Might as well get out of the cold for a few more minutes." She looked up at John, who was ushering her to his car.  
  
"Catch you guys later," John said, with a nod. Again came the "Bye"s of Fin and Elliot.  
  
Elliot, for no apparent reason, continued to talk to Fin about the horrors of family at Christmas time, and Fin listened. He was intrigued by Elliot's continued banter of what he described as "traveling the depths of Hell, with his family right behind him".  
  
"Last year," Elliot laughed, "we went to Kathy's mother's for Christmas Eve dinner. Now, you've gotta' understand one thing; her mother has never been very fond of me. All through dinner, she kept giving me these evil looks, like she wanted me to keel over in my holiday pudding."  
  
Fin broke into laughter at this, knowing that he had had his share of aweful holiday experiences. "That's nothing. One Christmas, about six years ago, my sister brought her boyfriend over to meet the family. Well, my mother didn't really like him from her first glance at him."  
  
"Why?" Elliot asked. "Was he a mess?"  
  
"Close," Fin nodded. "He was Latino." Elliot nodded his understanding, and waited for Fin to continue. "Well, my mother is known to drink on occasion, adn by the time dinner was done, she had gone through an entire bottle of a vintage wine." Elliot cringed his face at the humour he saw, and in knowing where the story was going. "Well, she started in with Ricardo, calling him every single racial slur that she could." Fin shook his head. "I think she even asked him to wash the dishes after everyone was through. Now, that night was Hell." Fin continued to shake his head, knowing that Ricardo hadn't deserved any of the verbal assault that his mother had thrown at him. He was a good guy; a little rough around the edges, maybe, but he was from New York City. To Fin, that should have said enough. "Well," he spoke back up, "I think I'm gonna' head home, myself. Big night, tonight."  
  
"Yeah," Elliot agreed. "I'd better get myself home, too. Kathy hates to have to get ready for things by herself." The two smiled, nodded, and said their goodbyes. As they separated, each turning to opposite ends of the street, Elliot remembered something that had wanted to bring up. "Hey, Fin!" he called in the direction of where Fin had turned to. However, Fin was now out of sight, and had obviously not heard Elliot's voice calling to him. Elliot decided that there was no point in hollering again; it could wait until they got to the party.  
  
Fishing in his pocket, Elliot pulled out his keys, and unlocked the driver's door of his car. He got in, closed the door, and put the key in the ignition. Turning the key, he waited for the engine to turn over. Elliot let his head fall back against the seat. The day had, somehow, completely wiped him out. He hated to think that tomorrow was Christmas, which meant that he got to run around like a chicken with his head cut off, trying to get to different places on time, or, as the case had sometimes turned out to be, getting to the right place on time. Shaking himself back to reality, Elliot pulled the car out of park, and started for home. It was going to be a long night, no doubt about it, and he still had a long ways to go before he would be able to get any rest.  
  
Authors Note: Still looking forward to reviews! Thank you for reading! Until the next chapter... 


	3. Party Woes

Disclaimers: None of the SVU characters of mine, axcept for Michelle Mendicez. References to other shows are meant as a crossover, but nothing heavy. All songs used in this chapter are property of their owners, not me.  
Author's Note: Thanks for all of your kind reviews! Many, many thanks! Of course, this means that I will keep going with posting this story. I refuse to stop, now! As I promised, I don't go overboard with OFCs. Anyway, I'm still looking forward to reviews, (kind ones, not rude ones, but I haven't gotten any rude ones yet, so I am not worried). Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

The dinner hall was packed to the rafters with people, all dressed up, ready to party. Everyone from the SVU was crowded in a small corner of the building, talking, laughing, and exchanging gifts for the holiday season. The only ones who hadn't shown up yet were Elliot, his family, and George Huang. Olivia was growing impatient at the fact that her partner was late tonight, of all nights.  
  
"_Probably having trouble getting Dickie ready_," she thought to herself. Dickie hadn't liked the idea of a big party from the start; all he wanted to do was stay home, and open gifts. Typical kids, still not grasping what Christmas was meant to be all about.  
  
Alex sighed, looking at her watch. "I'm tired of waiting," she laughed, grabbing Olivia by the wrist. "You wanna' go now?" Olivia just nodded, and stood up.  
  
"Where are you guys going?" Cragen asked. "You're not leaving already, are you?" Alex shook her head.  
  
"No, Captain. We're just going to go dance." She listened for a minute, and recognized the song starting up. It was "Dance Hall Days" by Wang Chung, a song that she hadn't heard in a long, long time. "If anyone wants to join us, feel free," she smiled.  
  
Everyone was stunned; none of them had figured Alex for a dancing person, Olivia either, really. By looking at them, now out on the dance floor, you never would have guessed that one was a cop, and the other an ADA, but rather just two women who were out to have a little fun. Alex's floor length, golden coloured evening gown was gliding across the floor with her movements. Olivia's short hemmed black dress looked extremely difficult to maneuver in, but she managed to do so with minimal problems.  
  
With just the three guys left at the table, Cragen looked at his two detectives. "Either of you gonna' dance?" he asked, with a huge grin. Fin gave him an "_I don't think so_," look, and John gave his best "_When Hell freezes over, pal_," glance. Cragen burst into laughter at the expressions that lined their faces. Fin and John looked at each other, rolled their eyes, and sighed in unison. Dancing just wasn't John's thing, and Fin wasn't up to it tonight.  
  
Cragen continued to scan the dance floor, and stopped back at Olivia and Alex, who had picked up two more people. He knew that one of them was Mendicez, but the young man dancing with them was still a mystery; the back of his head was not helping to solve the mystery very much.  
  
"Who's that dancing with them?" Cragen asked, nodding the direction of the floor. The guys perked up; the party was getting kind of dull, and this sounded interesting.  
  
"No idea," said Fin, curiously. "I've never seen the guy before." He shrugged it off, but continued to watch.  
  
"Me either," John agreed. He studied the figure carefully; the guy was young, late twenties, early thirties. His hair was dark, cut short and pushed back with some kind of styling gel. The vest he had on appeared to be black, but had a dark red shine when it hit the light. Finally, the man stopped dancing, and turned around. "Holy God!" John breathed, startling Cragen and Fin.  
  
"What?" Cragen asked, worried that maybe John was having some sort of attack. "Are you alright, John?" John didn't speak, and just pointed out toward the mystery man.  
  
"That's Brian Cassidy," John choked, shocked beyond compare to see the man there in the first place. He hadn't seen Brian in what seemed like forever, almost four years, to be more precise. "God, it's been a while."  
  
"Are you shittin' me, John?" Cragen inquired, almost in a state of disbelief toward John's comment. He hadn't seen Cassidy in four years, either, since he went into Narcotics. "I didn't expect to see him here."  
  
"Why are you all so surprised?" Fin asked, confused. "Just because he isn't part of SVU anymore doesn't mean he isn't a cop still," he reminded them. "This _is_ a cop-and-family party, or, did some of us miss that?" With no responses, he waved his hands in the middle of the table. "Hello? Earth to Missing Links!" He got nothing. Fin shrugged, and stood up. "I'm gonna' go get a drink," he yelled, waiting for one of the two to look up. However, there was no such luck. Sighing, he turned, and headed for the bar.  
  
John continued to watch Cassidy, excited by the fact that he might finally be able to talk to his old partner again, after all this time. There were so many things that had never been said between them, and John wished every day for the chance to go back in time to say some of those things. He knew it sounded pathetic, but that was just how he felt, and that was something that he would keep inside of himself. No one needed to know about any of it; no one except for Brian Cassidy.  
  
After almost five more minutes of keeping a close eye on Cassidy, Cragen finally blinked. "Well, that was interesting," he said, reaching across the table for his soda. There were some moments when he wished for a nice, stiff drink, but this wasn't one of them. He was just as happy, if not happier, to be sipping on a cold cola, rather than a beer. "I think I'll go look for Elliot and Huang." He looked back at John. "You alright here by yourself?" John just continued to stare out at the floor. "John?" Cragen called, snapping his fingers in John's face.  
  
"What?" John asked, as if suddenly snapped out of a trance. "Sorry, Captain," he muttered. "What was that?"  
  
"I asked if you would be alright here alone, while I go look for some people, but, now, I don't know..." Cragen trailed. John waved his hand.  
  
"Go. Mingle. Meander." He smiled at Cragen. "I'm fine." Cragen stood, straightened his suit, and sauntered off.  
  
John laughed to himself, as he picked up his drink. Taking a sip, he returned his gaze to the dance floor. It took about twenty seconds to locate Olivia, and then Alex, both of whom had disappeared into the crowd of people, also dancing. However, he could no longer see Brian, nor Michelle. John began to scan the rest of the hall, looking for any sign of Brian; he didn't want to lose him, so soon after finding him.  
  
"Hey, John!" John whipped his head to the right, so fast that he could have gotten whiplash. What he saw almost made him laugh; Elliot Stabler, the detective that he had come to know as a laid back kind of guy in the clothing department, stood before him now, in a full-blown tuxedo.  
  
John wanted to ask "_Elliot, what in the hell is that_?" He backed away from that question, and came up with something a bit more adult. "Don't you look snazzy?" Elliot smiled, and nodded.  
  
"Eh, just something the wife picked up for me." He continued to nod, then stopped, and grabbed a chair. He sat down, and looked around the room.  
  
"Where is the Brady Bunch?" John asked, playfully, at the prospect that Elliot had come alone.  
  
"My mother-in-law showed up," Elliot explained, looking back at John. "Kathy wanted me to stay, and I would have, except for the fact that there would have been an arguement between myself and her mother." He shook his head; the last thing that he had wanted to do that night was hang around with Kathy's mother. Basically, the night had gone to hell in a hand basket the minute his mother-in-law had walked through the door.  
  
"Sounds like fun," John said, sarcastically, remembering all too well the pains of the in-laws. He had gone through four sets of them, himself, and had hated every single minute of it.  
  
"Yeah, right," Elliot chuckled. "_Loads_ of fun for everyone." He went back to looking at the dance floor. "Olivia here yet?" Elliot asked, wondering where she would be if not right next to John at the table. He heard John clear his throat, and looked back at him. John was pointing to somewhere out in front of them, and Elliot followed the direction of John's finger out onto the dance floor. His jaw almost dropped at the sight of Olivia; she was dancing. She was actually dancing. "How much has she had to drink?" He knew it would take quite a bit to get his partner out onto the floor, and to be doing what she was doing... Well, that would mean at least a few beers.  
  
"As far as I know, nothing," John said, honestly. He watched Elliot, as he turned back with an "_Are you sure_?" expression. "I know. Surprising, isn't it?" Elliot just twisted his face.  
  
"You have no idea." He went back to looking at Olivia, realizing for the first time that Alex was out there with her. He had never seen Olivia like she was tonight, and wondered just what it was that had put her into such a wild mood.  
  
"Hey, Elliot," John began, grasping the other man's attention. "You didn't happen to see Brian anywhere on your way in, did you?"  
  
"Cassidy?" Elliot asked, shocked. "I saw someone that I thought _looked_ like him when I parked my car, but I don't think it was him."  
  
"Why not?" John felt a little out of the loop, not knowing who was where, and wanting to know who else at the party would look like his old partner.  
  
Elliot shrugged. "The guy I saw was holding hands with Michelle, and they looked like they were going somewhere."  
  
"You sure?" John continued his banter of questions. "_With Michelle_?" he thought. "_What in the hell would he be doing with her_?"  
  
"Yeah," Elliot nodded. "Why? Time to play the over protective father figure, is it, John?" he joked, knowing about the closeness that had once existed between John and Cassidy. "If it was Brian, he can hold his own with Michelle. He's a big boy, John. Let him out of the cage." Elliot grinned at John, who had his face twisted into a thoughtful expression. "John, you okay?" Elliot asked, concerned. John looked up at him.  
  
"Fine," he stammered. "Just trying to..." he trailed, trying desperately hard to come up with something. "Just trying to figure out the name of this song." John listened to the tune carefully, trying to be convincing. He really could care less what the song was; he had never heard it before.  
  
"Don't strain yourself," Elliot suggested. "It's called 'Adrienne', by some newer group called 'The Calling'."  
  
"How in the hell do you know that?" John asked, not understanding how someone of Elliot's years could know of a song like this.  
  
"Kathleen blares them in her room," Elliot explained. "You like it? I could get her to make you a copy."  
  
"No, thanks," John smiled. He didn't want a copy of some song he didn't like. He wanted to know what had become of his friends, and why Brian was last seen clasping the hand of the new detective. Something just wasn't falling into place with John, and he didn't know what it was. The only thing that he could think of was that the two had met tonight, and become attracted to one another, but even that didn't settle well.  
  
John was about to go outside, hopefully running into one of the two on the way, saving him the trouble of having to hunt them down, when he looked toward the door. Walking in, hand in hand, were the two detectives that he had wanted to see.  
  
"Dammit," he breathed. "What in the hell is going on tonight?"

* * *

Author's Note: Where do you want to see the story go? Do you think they are involved? Do you think Olivia is drunk? (Hahahah). Include whatever questions, comments, and ideas you like into your review(s)! Thanks! Untile the next chapter... 


	4. Around the Room

Disclaimers: None of the SVU characters of mine, axcept for Michelle Mendicez. References to other shows are meant as a crossover, but nothing heavy. All songs used in this chapter are property of their owners, not me.  
  
Author's Note: Here is Chapter 4, (obviously), and I hope you enjoy it. SandraLeigh, I couldn't E-Mail you back, so I will tell you now -- You are right about what you sent me!

* * *

After a fruitless search for Huang, Cragen had settled for a visit with Lenny Briscoe. The two hadn't talked in a while, and catching up seemed like a good idea.  
  
"Soda, huh?" Lenny asked, referring to the can in Cragen's hand.  
  
"Yeah," Cragen nodded. "I'm sticking to my plan." AA had been a turning point in his life, one that he would have been happier to not have gone through. He had driven himself into the hole, had seen the light, and crawled back out. Now, all that was left to do was keep his balance, and not stumble into another hole.  
  
Lenny smiled. "Which plan is that?" he questioned, knowing already what Cragen's answer would be.  
  
"The one where I _don't_ wake up every morning and pour vodka on my Wheaties." Cragen shook his head. "God, it's good not to drink."  
  
"Tell me about it," Lenny laughed. His trip to the bottle had cost him more than what he have ever intended to lose; his mind had originally been the only thing on the list. The wives and kids were just unintentional add-ons. "Hey, you seen my nephew around here anywhere?" Lenny had been looking all night for the kid, but couldn't track him down. Cragen just shook his head.  
  
"Not yet. Want me to tell him your looking?" Lenny nodded. "I've gotta' visit the can, so I'll catch you later." Lenny burst into laughter, causing Cragen to begin his inquiry. "What now?"  
  
"Classy, you know that?" Lenny laughed. "We're at a big, social, _holiday_ function, and you can't come up with anything better than 'I've gotta' visit the can'?" Lenny continued to laugh, and Cragen rolled his eyes.  
  
"Catch you later," he sighed, heading for the men's room. He knew it _was_ funny; there were about six thousand other, more appropriate things that he could have said, but it was all over, now. No use weighing in on what should have been.  
  
As he continued to make his way to the bathroom, Cragen passed Michelle and Brian, who were having a conversation. He only heard one sentence, and that was enough to scare the hell out of him.  
  
"There's only one way you can be the girl tonight," Michelle said to Brian, a huge, mischevious smile creeping across her face. Cragen stopped to look at them for a brief second, but then continued on to the bathroom. Whatever they did was their business, and he didn't want an explanation.

...

Back at the table, Alex had sat back down, leaving Olivia out on the floor to dance away the rest of the song. The music had switched to "La Bamba" by Los Lobos, and Alex didn't think that she could continue to dance without a break. Resting back against the chair, she kept her eyes locked on Olivia, who had since pulled Elliot out to dance with her. The two appeared to be trying to do some sort of choreographed dance, but, at the moment, it just looked like they were tripping over each other.  
  
"What's the matter, Alex?" came John's voice from beside her. "Wear yourself out?" They smiled at each other.  
  
"How ever did you guess?" Alex asked, sarcastically, allowing her breath to finally catch up with her.  
  
John shrugged. "I must be psychic." He picked up his drink, and took a sip.  
  
"_Psycho_ is more like it, don't you think?" Alex whispered, not sure if he would here her over the music. When he didn't respond, she figured that he hadn't heard her comment, and let her eyes wander the room. She was looking for someone specific; Jack McCoy, to be as specific as possible. She had seen him earlier, walking in with another, taller guy, but she was on the floor, and wasn't about to leave Olivia alone so early. Sweeping the room once again, she came up empty. "_Oh, well_," she thought. "_I'll find him somewhere_."  
  
Sighing, her sounds full of contentment, Alex looked back at John. She became concerned, noticing that he was surrounded by three empty beer bottles, working on a fourth, and he looked like hell. She hadn't noticed earlier, but there they were, now.  
  
"John, how much have you had to drink?" John thought for a minute, trying to decipher where the question had come from.  
  
"Two," he responded, holding up two fingers, realizing what Alex was referring to. "Just two. The other two belong to Elliot and Fin." Alex nodded, relieved that John hadn't already begun to get drunk. It was too early, in her opinion, to be smashed; he hadn't even danced, yet.  
  
As she waited to catch the tune of the new song, which was slower than the others that she had danced to, Alex stood up. Holding out her hand to John, Alex smiled.  
  
"Care to dance?" The expression that lined John's face was one that she had expected; surprise, and fear.  
  
"Alex, you know I don't dance!" John whined, not wanting to move from his chair.  
  
"Do I?" Alex asked, her tone serious. "Prove it." She kept her hand in its outstretched position, and John took it.  
  
"Fine," he mumbled, with a laugh. "Don't say I didn't warn you, though." Alex laughed, and lead John out to the floor. Just because it wasn't his holiday didn't mean that she was going to let him get away with not having fun.

...

Fin sat at the bar, alone, sipping on his third beer. The holidays really got him down; his family wasn't exactly the picture of perfection. It was more like waking up from a bad dream, and finding out it was all real. He just wanted to skip it all this year, not just the part about going to his parents', but the whole damn day. If Christmas Day would disappear, it might make up for the horrible Thanksgiving the month before.  
  
As he continued to think about the mess between his mother and his brother-in-law, Fin felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see George Huang, wearing a dark blue suit, standing beside him.  
  
"Hello, detective," George greeted. "Mind if I join you?"  
  
"Not at all. Take a seat," Fin said, motioning to the empty bar stool beside him. "And, it's Fin. None of that 'detective' crap tonight, alright?" George nodded.  
  
"Fair enough," George agreed, as he picked up a piece of paper, which had a list of drinks on it. Nothing on the list actually sparked his interest; he didn't drink. He was just looking to be looking. He set the paper back down on the counter, and returned his attention to Fin. "I see everyone is drinking beer tonight," he said, observing Fin's beverage of choice. He had seen at least twelve people that he knew drinking the same thing.  
  
Fin shrugged. "Yeah, well, maybe we're all having bad nights." He took another sip of his beer, and looked over his shoulder. He could see John dancing with Alex, and he saw Olivia's arms wrapped around Elliot's neck. He was shocked, on both counts; John was never the dancing type, and Elliot's wife would have his head on a plate before the night was over. Fin wondered to himself about where Kathy and the kids would be, but didn't put much thought behind it. He didn't really care tonight, because, no matter how he twisted it, it was still Christmas, and he would still be facing his family in the morning.  
  
George, too, was staring out at the floor, watching Alex and John. Alex was laughing, a rare thing to be coming from her mouth, and John seemed to be enjoying himself, as well.  
  
"It appears as though John and Alex are having fun," George observed, smiling. He was happy that eveyone rom the SVU could have a little fun in their lives, even after seeing all that they had to.  
  
"Good for them," came Fin's response. George looked at Fin again, and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Are you alright, dete - Fin?" he asked, quickly correcting himself. "Is something bothering you? You know I'm here to listen." Fin sighed, and put his beer down.  
  
"I just don't want to deal with my mother tomorrow. Plain and simple." He looked at George. "Got any advice for me on that?" he asked, with a smile. George laughed.  
  
"All I can tell you is to not let it get you down. The holidays are like trying to suck up water through a straw with a hole in the side; seems impossible. However, you can always plug that hole, and get the water, regaurdless." Fin just blinked.  
  
"What in the hell did you just say?" he asked, George's words making absolutely no sense to him.  
  
"I have no idea!" George laughed, not believing for himself the words that had just come out of his own mouth.  
  
"Have you been nippin' at the bottle, there, Doc?" Fin asked, beginning to join George's laughter. The two almost fell out of their stools, laughing at nothing, other than George's words. Fin was finally beginning to feel like he was getting into a good, festive mood, where all he wanted to do was to sit back, tell jokes, and have some laughs. "_Maybe the night won't be so bad_," he thought to himself. "_Maybe tomorrow will be better_."

* * *

Author's Note: Confused, yet? What do you think is going on with everyone? As always, reviews are much appreciated! If you think the story is getting dull, don't worry! I promise that things are about to pick up! This chapter was meant as a fill-in for all of the characters -- I don't like to leave any of them out! Thanks again for reading! Until the next chapter... 


	5. Small Advantages

Disclaimers: None of the SVU characters of mine, axcept for Michelle Mendicez. References to other shows are meant as a crossover, but nothing heavy. All songs used in this chapter are property of their owners, not me.  
  
Author's Note: My apologies for the delay in Chapter Five. I have been a bit busy with some other things, mainly finishing up some other stories. However, here it is, and I hope that you enjoy it!

* * *

Elliot felt Olivia's hands clasp behind his neck, as they continued to dance. He closed his eyes, and sighed; the night had moved so much faster, and so much differently, than what he had expected. He had expected to bring his family to a big party, which felt good to him. Then, the devil entered his house in the form of his mother-in-law, making him frustrated and let down, as she had ruined his plans. He didn't really understand _why_ the old crow couldn't just wait; they were going to visit her in the morning, anyway. Not wanting to make matters any worse than they already were, he left, and showed up here. Now, he was dancing with a beautiful woman, having fun, and just enjoying the night. He sighed, content with his moment of complete, uncompromised sanity.  
  
"Something wrong, Elliot?" Olivia asked, looking up at her partner. It wasn't like him to sigh at all, let alone twice in a row, unless something was bothering him.  
  
"No," Elliot answered, shaking his head. He smiled, and looked down at Olivia, considering to himself how funny it was that, even with heels on, she still managed to be so much shorter than him. "Nothing is wrong."  
  
"Okay," Olivia nodded, the look on Elliot's face backing up a satisfactory answer to her question. She felt odd, though, dancing with a married man. The fact that he was her partner didn't ease the feeling much, but, _she_ had been the one to ask _him_ to dance, so it was her own fault. "_What in the hell is wrong with me tonight_?" she thought to herself, as she continued to move, swaying back and forth with the music. She didn't understand why she was feeling so jumbled, so guilty, as of late. However, the guilt was there, staring her in face, just the same.  
  
Three weeks ago, Olivia had thought begun to think about what she would do if she weren't so bogged down with work. That lead her thoughts to something that she had been secretly considering for some time; a transfer out of SVU. _That_ was where the guilt was coming from. She didn't want to leave the guys, or the line of work, but there was a part that she wouldn't miss. Olivia just wanted for the madness that each new case caused her to stop. Now, such a short time later, she didn't know what she wanted to do.  
  
"Liv?" She heard her voice being called, and snapped back to the present. Looking up, she saw Elliot, his face plastered with what she was sure was an exact replica of the one that she had worn just a few moments before.  
  
"Yeah?" she asked, trying to act like nothing was wrong.  
  
"You gonna' let go of me, or do I need to get a crowbar?" Elliot smiled, and waited for Olivia's reaction. She looked totally baffeled, and then she turned bright red; the slow song had finished, most likely while she was thinking. There was a faster song on, now, and she still had her arms around Elliot. She detatched them, tightening her body as if she had just been touched with something unsanitery.  
  
"Sorry," she mumbled, feeling like a complete idiot. Elliot just laughed.  
  
"It's alright," he assured her. "Not a big deal." Olivia nodded, and started to make her way toward the table. Elliot followed her, and they both sat down. Almost everyone had come back to the table, except for Fin, who had been internally forced to visit the bathroom. Michelle and Brian had even joined the group, and everyone was catching up on whatever they could.  
  
"Eh, Narcotics is alright," Brian said to everyone, responding to John's question, about how it felt to be a narc. "I miss you guys, though. My partner is kind of a prude."  
  
"Would've thought that you would be used to it after me," John joked, trying to keep the mood light between them all. He still wanted a few minutes with Brian alone, but by the grip he had on Michelle's hand, he didn't forsee those minutes coming any time soon.  
  
"Well, this guy doesn't go off on conspiracy theories, but I'm making the most of what I can, trying to replace you." A smile crossed Brian's face, as he stared at his former partner. When John looked up at him, Brian quickly looked away, down at the table. John became curious at Brian's actions, and continued to watch him, as his face lit up. John figured it had something to do with the song that had just started playing; "The Reflex" by Duran Duran had been one of Brian's favorite songs, a secret that John had sworn to take to his grave. It would go, right along with the fact that he actually _knew_ the song well enough to be able to identify it from its opening.  
  
"You've got to dance with me to this one," he said, turning to Michelle. She nodded.  
  
"Alright, Brian," she submitted. "Olivia? Alex? You guys up for it?"  
  
"Sure," Alex said.  
  
"C'mon, Elliot. I know you like this song," Olivia teased, grabbing her partner by the arm. He reluctantly rose from his seat, and the five took of for the dance floor. Alex stopped, half way to the group of dancers, and made her way back to the table.  
  
"John, you're coming with me," she said, grabbing him by his tie. She didn't give him any time to react; it was a simple grab and go.  
  
"Aren't I protected against this in the Constitution?" John asked, pouting.  
  
"Against what?" Alex laughed, not completely sure that she wanted to hear whatever it was that John was going to say.  
  
"Cruel and unusual punishment," he concluded. "I'm protected, aren't I?"  
  
"How is this cruel and unusual punishment?" Alex said, as she began to dance. "Am I _that bad_ of a dancer, John?" She looked at him, as he let his lanky frame stay perfectly still.  
  
"No, but I am." Alex stopped dancing, put her hands on his waist, and began to move around, causing John to do the same thing. He just laughed, and figured that he might as well do as Alex wanted; it was easier than having her nag at him all night long. Over Alex's shoulder, John could see the other two couples dancing together. Elliot and Olivia were still stumbling over one another, in what he figured was the after effect of the beers that each of them had had that night. Right beside them, Brian and Michelle were dancing, and it seemed like they generally knew what they were doing. "_One advantage of being younger_," John thought to himself, as he continued to match Alex's movements. No matter where she made him move, John was sure to never take his eyes off of Brian. It was strange, because John wasn't planning on watching Brian's body, swaying around the floor, moving to the music. However, that was what he was doing; staring at the well built frame of the much younger man.  
  
"John?" John heard Alex calling to him, and snapped back to what he was doing. "You alright? You just stopped moving all of a sudden."  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," he said, shaking the thoughts of Brian out of his head. "Sorry." Alex nodded, and smiled, and they both resumed dancing. "_Damn beer_," John thought to himself, as he went back to concentrating on his dancing.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, it's a bit shorter than the rest of the chapters, but I wanted to close a few gaps. SandraLeigh, as for your email, I will write you that story! I'm glad that someone wants that to happen! Looking forward to reviews! Thanks, to all who have given them in the last few chapters. I hope to read some more from you! Until the next chapter... 


	6. Eye Catchers

Disclaimers: None of the SVU characters of mine, except for Michelle Mendicez. References to other shows are meant as a crossover, but nothing heavy. All songs used in this chapter are property of their owners, not me.

Author's Note: Sorry for the amount of time that it took for this chapter to be written. I just kind of dropped it, to be perfectly honest, as I had no ideas for a new chapter. However, once I got some inspiration, (and a sick day from school), there was no stopping me! So, here is Chapter Six! I hope that you enjoy it!

* * *

"That's not what I mean," Jack McCoy stated, as he continued to discuss one of his latest cases with Ed Green. "You guys should never have been served by that woman in the first place. You _had_ a warrant, so she had no right to even _think_ about a charge like that."

Ed nodded his agreement, discouraged by what some people would do in order to be aquitted of charges. As it seemed, going after cops was usually right at the top of the to-do list.

"Hey, Jack," came a husky female voice, causing Ed to look up. Before him stood a tall, beautiful, very familiar looking blonde, in a sexy gold dress. "I've been looking for you.""Is that so?" Jack inquired, a huge grin creeping across his face. "I've been seeing you out on the dance floor from time to time."Ed continued to watch, as the blonde raised her eyebrows, and Jack looked a bit embarrassed. It was really beginning to bother him, though, that he could not figure out who the woman was. He knew that he had seen her before, but where? She was obviously either a cop, or, more likely, affiliated with cops, since she was present tonight. He just didn't know which it was."Ed," Jack spoke up again. "You remember Assistant District Attourney Alex Cabot?""Um," he began, not wanting to say that he _almost_ remembered her. "Sure. I do remember her.""Alex, you recall Detective Ed Green?" Alex nodded."I sure do. So many perps, so little time." She smiled, and extended her hand. "Good to see you again, Detective Green."Ed took her hand in his, and shook it. "Likewise. And, call me Ed." He smiled, and released Alex's hand.Alex smiled, and opened her mouth to speak. However, before she could get a word out, she was interrupted by the sound of Jack's voice."Well, I'm off to find Serena. She left her, uh," Jack hesitated, as he reached in his pocket. He pulled his hand back out, holding, to Ed's surprise, absolutely nothing. He eyed Jack, curiously, before the older man cracked a nervous smile. "She forgot her watch at the office," he finished, his face still plastered with one of the worst attempts at an innocent smile that Ed had ever seen."Alright, man," Ed said after a moment. He didn't believe Jack at all; something else was definitely going on. "I'll catch you later.""Okay. Nice to see you again, Alexandra," Jack said, nodding to Alex.  
"Likewise," Alex replied, with a smile.Ed watched, as Jack sauntered off. After a few brief seconds, however, Ed's attention returned to the beautiful blonde in the shimmering gold dress.Alex, who had since returned her gaze to the man before her, gave a smile. "So, how long have you been a Detective?"

* * *

Fin sat at the table, a huge grin plastered on his face, as he stared out at the dance floor. Yes, this was definitely blackmail material. He wished that he had a camera to capture the Kodak moment; John Munch, out on the dance floor, doing the macarena. Fin wondered to himself, silently, as to just how many beers his partner had downed to be acting like, well, a normal, fun loving human being. He knew it was a bit harsh, but, when it came to John, Fin always saw a confined, stuffy individual. Truth be told, at certain times, he wouldn't have it any other way.Through the moment of being completely caught off guard by John's lack of his normal self, Fin had managed to sink himself deeper into his thoughts from earlier. He wasn't as worried about going to his mother's as usual, but, he still wasn't sure why. Of course, George's words had helped to settle his feelings a bit, there was no denying that. However, something was telling him that he was going to be fine for this one holiday, and he, for whatever reason, was accepting the feeling."Hey," came a voice from behind, startling Fin from his banter of thoughts. He looked up, and saw the man who he had been introduced to not long ago. "Fin, right?"Fin smiled. "That's me. You're, uh, Brian, right?" The man nodded. "Have a seat," Fin offered, motioning to the chair that Brian stood by."Thanks," Brian said, as he took a seat in the referred chair. He got comfortable, or, as comfortable as the metal folding chair would allow, before picking up a conversation. As he shuffled around, Fin beat him to starting a topic."You're really into dancing, huh?" Fin asked the younger man, as he glanced at him.Brian was confused for a moment, before realizing what Fin was talking about. He smiled. "Yeah, well, I've got a good dance partner out there, tonight." Brian let his eyes fall out to the dance floor, quickly, and swept his eyes across the crowd of people, letting them settle on no one in particular. He scanned for a few more seconds, before he gave up on trying to find his proclaimed "dance partner" in the ever growing group of dancers, and looked back at Fin. "Michelle's a good dancer."Fin shrugged a little. "Never danced with her," he said, simply. "So, why'd you leave John out there alone?" he laughed, returning his eyes to his partner, who was now dancing with Olivia, while Elliot had mysteriously disappeared from the floor. He waited for Brian to answer, but, he never got a response. Turning his head to the left, her looked at Brian, who had his gaze fixed on something on the dance floor. Fin followed the younger man's gaze, and landed his own on John. Fin frowned for a moment, before his eye caught what he assumed Brian was really looking at; Michelle had reappeared on the floor, as had Elliot, and the two were doing what Fin thought was a type of salsa dancing.Fin considered it for a moment, never having thought Elliot to be a salsa man. What was stranger, still, was the fact that Elliot was salsa dancing with _Michelle_. In the office, the two argued like there was no tomorrow. He had never thought that he would see the day when the two would be able to accomplish _anything_ together, yet, there they were, moving in almost perfect synchrony, give or take a few steps.Fin laughed to himself, lightly, before remembering that he had asked Brian a question. Turning his attention back to the man beside him, Fin tried to remember just what the question was. He thought for a few minutes more, but, he came up with absolutely nothing. Noting that Brian had not moved his stare from where it had fallen, Fin came up with a new question."So, you and Michelle," he began, hesitantly, knowing that he was touching upon a very personal subject. However, he knew that the few beers that he had consumed were beginning to take effect, and he continued. "Are you guys together or something?"

As if he had been pulled out of a trance, Brian snapped his head up, and looked at the older man. He looked completely bewildered for a moment, before he opened his mouth to speak.

"Actually, we're - ."

"Hey, guys!" came a female voice. "Why don't you come and join us?"  
Fin looked up, and saw Olivia, who was waving for them to come and dance. In an attempt to avoid the question at hand, or so Fin assumed, Brian got up from his seat, and rushed to where the group of SVU Detectives were all gathered.

"_Damn_," Fin thought to himself, silently. "_Almost had it out of him, too_." With a look of indifferent defeat spread across his face, Fin rose from his seat, and, for the third time that night, headed for the bar.

* * *

Author's Note: There you have it! Yes, a little short, I know, but, I am getting a headache. Damn flu. Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed it! Chapter Seven will be along, shortly! Thanks for reading! As always, I looked forward to your kind words! Until the next chapter... 


	7. Trip and Proposition

Disclaimers: None of the SVU characters of mine, except for Michelle Mendicez. References to other shows are meant as a crossover, but nothing heavy.

Author's Note: I guess that I am really getting back in to this story! Two chapters, in less than three days! I'm proud of myself, for not dropping the story, completely!

Dan: Thanks for your review! I'm glad that you like the story, and I am relieved that you don't find Michelle to be a Mary Sue! I also completely agree with you; people do seem a bit quick to jump the gun about Original Characters, don't they? Well, I appreciate your encouraging words! I hope that you enjoy the new chapter!

Sandra: Thank you for your review! Your right! John doing the macarena would be absolutely _priceless_!

Well, with that out of the way, I give you Chapter Seven, just as promised! I hope that you enjoy it!

* * *

Elliot let out a small laugh, as he twirled Michelle around the dance floor. It was amazing; someone else in the squad _actually_ knew how to salsa dance properly. That was something that he _never_ would have bet on.

As he continued, with a basic beginner step, Elliot caught a glance of the rest of the crowd. Another laugh escaped his throat, as he took in the sight; Olivia was tripping over John, the result of one beer too many; Alex was dancing with Brian, the result of a big partner shuffle just moments before hand. Elliot realized that, just a few minutes prior, he had seen Brian jump up from the table, and head to Olivia. That left a period of time where Alex was nowhere to be seen, though, now, she was back, and dancing her heart out. If he didn't know any better, Elliot would have thought that Brian was _really_ having fun.

"_No way in hell_," Elliot thought to himself, silently. "_That pair would never work out_."

A laugh from Michelle drove Elliot from his mind blowing thoughts, and he looked up at her. She had stopped dancing, and was covering her mouth with her right hand.

"You okay?" Elliot asked, confused.

Michelle just nodded, and, with her left hand, pointed behind her. She mumbled something, her right hand still covering her mouth, and Elliot had to strain to hear just that much.

"What did you just say?" he asked, as he leaned in closer.

As she removed her right hand from her mouth, continuing to point with the left, and let out another laugh.

"_Oh, my God_," Elliot thought to himself, silently, as he rolled his eyes.

"I said, 'Brian just tripped on my dress, and fell on the floor'!" She glared up at Elliot. "Did you hear me that time?" She kept her face in an annoyed expression for a minute, which made Elliot hope that she wasn't about to start an arguement. However, his fears were relieve fairly quickly; Michelle smiled, and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh, _that's_ mature," Elliot joked.

"_I_ thought so," Michelle said, with a smile. Elliot smiled back, and shook his head, lightly, from side to side.

"Let's just dance. Like _adults_," he suggested, adding the last bit as a joke. With a nod from Michelle, which Elliot took as an agreement, the two went back to finishing up dancing to the rest of the song.

* * *

Fin heard the song change, from something that he was sure was in Spanish, to something slow and romantic.

"_Now, or never_," he said to himself, silently. He rose from his bar stool, straightened out his suit, and made his way toward the dance floor.

* * *

With a small sigh, George returned his gaze to the counter of the bar. He had just finished up a conversation with Emil Skoda, who had since left, off to find his wife. At least, that was what George _thought_ that Emil had said. He wouldn't bet his money on it, though.

The night was really beginning to bring George down; he had no one to go and see in the morning, as he didn't have the chance to visit his family, this year. His plans for the following day were rather bland, consisting of reading the latest issue of _Psychology Monthly_, followed by realphabetizing his shelf of medical journals, watching some television, and sinking in to oblivion, all from the comfort of his own couch. Not that he cared to celebrate Christmas; it was the fact that he couldn't get away for New Years that was really bringing him down. To top it all off, he was at this party, sitting at the bar, all alone. If that wasn't depressing, then he didn't know what was.

George was about to pick up his coat, and walk out of the door, when he felt pressure on his arm. He spun around, and found the newest member of the SVU, her left hand on his right shoulder. He smiled, as best he could, ever the optimistic, and gave a greeting.

"Hello, Detective," he said, warmly. However, a frown crossed his lips, as he saw Michelle, shaking her head, from side to side.

"No Detective crap tonight, Doc," she requested, with a laugh, as she removed her hand. "It's just 'Michelle'."

"I'm finding that rather common," George replied, dryly.

Michelle tilted her head to the left a bit. "What?"

"Nothing," he assured her, waving his right hand in front of him. "I've got it. Your name, I mean."

Michelle nodded, and took a breath. "This seat taken?" she asked, pointed to the bar stool in front of her.

George smiled. "Fell free." He watched, as Michelle started to sit down, but, in a matter of mere seconds, jumped back up. "Something wrong?" he asked, curiously.

"Would you like to dance?" Michelle asked, with a smile.

George was tempted to bite his bottom lip, for a moment, before restraining himself. He took another second to consider, and looked back at Michelle.

"Uh, not right now, thanks. See me for the next one, though, alright?"

Michelle shrugged a little. "Sure. Is it alright by you if I still sit here?"

Giving a small laugh, George nodded. "Of course." He continued to watch, as Michelle began to sit down, again, this time, making it all the way down.

Michelle picked up a piece of paper, which happened to be the same drink list that George, himself, had scanned earlier that night. She looked it over, and set it back on the table.

"Quite a list, huh?" George asked, referring to the wide selection of drinks that were being offered for the night.

"You aren't kidding." Michelle looked up at him, locking eyes for a minute, and picked the list up, again. She reread the extensive selection. "Too bad they're all alcoholic beverages," she said, with a small sigh.

Naturally, being a psychologist, George was curious about the statement. "You sound disappointed by that."

"I am," Michelle replied, with a quick nod.

"Don't you drink?"

Michelle shook her head, from side to side. "Bad experience in college." She looked back at the paper, still in her hand, and, for the second time, set it back down on the counter. She looked back up at George, and smiled, again. "Things better left to the past."

George nodded, in understanding. Suddenly, the tune of the music changed, from one slow song, to another. Suppressing a grin, George stood up, and turned to Michelle.

"Where are you off to?" she asked, curiously.

George held out his right hand to her. "I told you that I would dance the next one with you, didn't I?" Unable to withhold his smile, George let it spread across his face, as Michelle did the same.

"Let's go, then," Michelle said, cheerfully. Taking George's hand, Michelle rose from her bar stool, switched hands, so the her right hand was clasped around George's left, and the two headed off, toward the dance floor.

* * *

Author's Note: It appears as though my chapters are getting shorter, and shorter! Well, there you have it! I hope that you enjoyed it. I know, I left Fin hanging, there, a bit. However, I will have it all straightened out, soon, as I should have Chapter Eight up sometime within the next twelve to twenty-four hours! Thanks for reading! As always, I look forward to your kind words! Until the next chapter...


	8. The Perils of Dancing Detectives

Author's Note: Well, I decided to resurrect this piece for the holidays. I hope that you enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

Fin looked down, and in to the eyes of the woman that he had been hoping to dance with since he found out about the party. When he had asked her dance, just moments ago, he expected her to decline his offer. When she had accepted, it had hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Fin?" came the voice of the woman. "Are you okay?"

Fin stared at Olivia, for a moment, before replying. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"The holidays are seeming to bring everyone down, this year," she said, with a sad smile.

"Well, call it a Christmas tradition," Fin replied, honestly. "I've never really been one for the holidays, much."

Olivia smiled, this time happily. "I never would have guessed." She looked over her left shoulder, and took a peek at the couples that were dancing. With a contented smile, she saw that Alex had pulled Cragen onto the dance floor, and the two were swaying together in a wonderful synchrony. A laugh was stifled on her own part, as Olivia saw that Huang was dancing with Michelle. _I never would have thought him to be the type to dance,_ she thought, silently. She did not see Elliot anywhere, thinking that he probably went to the bar. He had mentioned wanting a drink.

"Whatcha' lookin' at?" Fin asked, quietly.

"Oh, nothing," Olivia sighed. "I am just glad to see everyone having a good time." She looked back up at her friend, and smiled. "It's nice to think that we can still have fun, despite what we do." She looked down, and bit her lip, quickly. Looking back up, she took in a slightly shaky breath. "It almost feels wrong, you know?"

Fin shook his head from side to side. "Ah, none of that, tonight, Olivia. You deserve to have fun, too." He looked into Olivia's eyes, and raised his eyebrows. "I mean it."

Olivia swallowed. "I'm sorry," she replied.

"No need to apologize. I know what you mean. It's tough to believe that you or anyone else can be having fun, when some innocent person could be out there, needing your help. But, you have to let that go, sometimes, Olivia." He smiled, sadly. "You can't control what happens in this world. In the same respect, you can't let the world control you."

Looking into Fin's eyes, Olivia nodded. "I know," she whispered. After a moment, she smirked, mischievously. "That was pretty deep, you know."

Fin laughed. "Yeah, I guess that it was."

"Thank you."

"No problem, Liv," he replied. Instinctively, Fin pulled Olivia closer, and continued to dance with her. The night was shaping up to be pretty good after all.

-o-o-

Elliot sat, hunched over his place at the bar, a beer in his left hand. He had been forced to leave the dance floor, partly due to the fact that he was getting a little bit tired, physically speaking, and partly because he had no one to dance with to the slower paced, rather romantic song. However, having craved a beer for a bit, he was perfectly content to head to the bar. Now, he was having a good time just sitting, drinking, and watching all of his friends dancing.

"Hey, Elliot," came a voice from behind him. He spun around, only to find Brian Cassidy standing before him.

"Hey, Brian," Elliot replied, with a small wave. "Take a seat."

Brian nodded. "Thanks." He sat down, and, before saying anything more to Elliot, called to the bartender, who stood a few feet away. He ordered a martini, and looked back at the man beside him. He tapped his fingers on the counter, a few times, before striking up a conversation. "So, how have you been?"

Elliot laughed. "In Hell," he replied, truthfully.

"How's that?" Brian asked, confused, and slightly concerned.

Setting his drink down on the counter, Elliot turned to his right at a ninety degree angle, and placed his hands over his thighs. "Well, it's not so bad as that. I'm just a bit upset." He hesitated.

Brian waited for Elliot to continue. When his former team mate said nothing more, he decided to inquire. "Why is that?"

"My daughter," Elliot continued, "called me tonight. She said that she has no way to get home, tomorrow." He sighed, heavily. "My baby girl won't be spending Christmas with me. It's the first time."

Shaking his head from side to side, Brian looked back at Elliot. "I'm sorry, man."

Elliot waved a dismissive hand. "Well, it was bound to happen. It's snowing all over this damned place. It's no surprise that she is 'practically snowed in'." He emphasized the last part, quoting his daughter's words, directly. "It just sucks, you know?"

Brian stayed silent, not knowing how to answer that particular question. He knew that it was meant to be rhetorical, as he had no idea how it felt to have his own child miss a Christmas holiday with him. Coming up with something hopeful, he raised his glass, and gave his reply. "Well, if not for tomorrow, then, maybe for New Years, huh?" He smiled.

Elliot smiled back. "Maybe." He raised his bottle, and clinked it against Brian's glass, a gesture of hope that everything would turn out well.

-o-o-

"Anybody know what time it is?" Fin asked, as the group of six returned to the table.

"Um… About nine-thirty," Alex said, looking at her watch. "At least, that's what I _think_ it says."

Olivia laughed, as she watched Alex bring the watch closer to her face, and push it back, blinking furiously. "I think that you have been drinking a bit too much, Alex."

Alex pouted, slightly. "I have not. I am having trouble reading my watch because I do not have my glasses on, and the damned thing is so small, thank you very much." She laughed, lightly, before taking a seat at the table.

"Well, the night is only partly finished, yet," Cragen announced, as if it were a big declaration.

Michelle nodded. "I wanna' dance some more."

Brian groaned. "But, I'm tired!" he complained, with a little bit of laughter of his own. He and Elliot had returned to the table some time ago, and had been making random, sporadic conversation. "I just want to sit down."

"Fine by me," Michelle replied, mildly amused. "Anyone else up for it?" No one answered, which did not surprise her one bit. It was already a given that Olivia and Alex were going back to the floor, but, as far as the guys went, she was not sure. As it stood, at this very second, it appeared as thought the ladies would be out by themselves.

"I'll go," came a voice, and it was so surprising that everyone had to make sure that they heard him, properly.

"You?" Cragen asked, staring at George, intently.

George smiled. "Yes, me." He looked at Michelle. "Will I do?"

Michelle nodded. "Of course." With that, the two walked off, and headed toward the dance floor.

With a laugh, Olivia looked at Fin. "You wanna' go?"

"Sure," he replied, with a nod. The two soon disappeared into the throngs of people that were dancing.

With an amused sigh, Cragen rose from his place at the table, and headed toward Alex. "I guess that I will be your partner for this dance, Miss Cabot."

Alex laughed. "Well, thank you, very much," she replied. "I'm not sure that I will last for too much longer, though, so don't count on _too_ much."

"Okay, then," Cragen replied, as he lead Alex away from the table.

Finally, with only Brian and Elliot left at the table with him, John felt a bit anxious. He was comforted by the fact that Brian was not the only individual left at the table with him, but, he did not understand why. It made no sense to him that he should feel this way, afraid to be left alone with his former partner.

Suddenly, and to John's horror, Elliot stood up. "Where are you going?" John asked, slightly panicked.

Elliot caught the hint of urgency in John's voice, and smirked. "To the bathroom," he replied. "Why? Do you want to go with me?" He laughed, and continued toward his destination.

John sat, slightly mortified, knowing that he was about to have to face Brian. He still did not understand why he was so afraid of this conversation. It was what he had wanted for the last four years.

Across the table, Brian was feeling the exact same way. Trying to break the proverbial ice, he cleared his throat, and looked over at John. It was now, or never.

"So, John, what's new with you?"


End file.
